Dumped
by Maki
Summary: Relationships are coming to end, who is dumping who?
1. Default Chapter Title

Dumped

By

Maki

Disclosure~ Don't own them

A/N~ OK, I came up with this this morning when my boyfriend dumped me so I thought I would turn this into something else and write about it, kind of.

****************

Mimi's POV

Was it something in the air? I just couldn't tell. It seemed like every one was breaking up with their significant other lately and I just couldn't figure it out.

Joe was the first, he had found this really nice girl in his classes who was brainy like him and they would always study together and suddenly it became more serious, the next thing I knew I would see them holding hands together and kissing, it was all very cute. Then about two weeks ago Joe told us that she dumped him out of the blue, she had told them that their relationship was interfering with her studies and her concentration. Joe was devastated to say the least. Everyone out of our group tried to cheer him up.

Next was Izzy, that one wasn't as bad, well it was but in a weird way. Izzy's online girlfriend dumped him for another guy that she met online in some chatroom on AOL. That was just weird, I don't see what he is so upset about, he had never even met her in real life and that picture she sent him of herself looked an awful lot like Brittany Spears.

But the weirdest one was Tai and Sora, those two have been insepperatable but then just this last weekend, Sora told Tai that she didn't love him anymore and that she liked someone else. 

Sora and I are really good friends, but even I didn't know about it. In fact I called Sora this morning and asked her about it but she said that it was just something that she said to Tai, somehow I don't believe that, but didn't say that.

Matt and I have a date tonight so I guess I should just start getting ready for it. I felt really bad for Tai so I called him and asked him to come along but he said that he didn't want to intrude and that he was just gonna stay home and watch some rented movies. I told him that I would call him tomorrow to check up on him, he just seems so down.

It took me about two hours to get ready but perfection is always worth the effort and when it comes to Matt I always want to look my very best, nothing is too good for him. I have to smile to myself; I am so lucky to have him. I love him so much. He and I have been dating since we left the Digiworld five years ago, I never thought we would last this long but we have and I have never been so happy. I can see us getting married someday and having a family and growing old together, though I don't like to think about that, the thought of wrinkles makes me feel nauseous and faint and I only hope that matt will have a good job and that he can afford to plastic surgery bill.

"Mimi! Matt's here!" My mother yells up to me.

"Be right there mom!"

I take one last look in the mirror to make sure that there are no flaws and when I am satisfied with what I see I grab my purse and run out the door. Matt is waiting for me in the living room; he looks up to me and gives me a weak smile. I completely over look this and grab his hand as we head out the door.

"Bye mom, bye dad, be back later."

"Bye you two, have fun!" I hear them yell as the door shut and we are already to the elevator.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I ask, though anything with Matt is always great so I am not too concerned about what we do as long as we are together.

"Um, I thought we could take a walk in the park." Matt replied slowly.

I give him a questioning look but he is focused on the elevator doors, "ok."

We have been walking now for about 10 minutes in complete silence and it is beginning to really unnerve me. Not to mention the fact that it is a bit cold out as well, usually for this time of year, July is quite warm, but for some reason tonight it is cold and damp and I wish now that I had brought my jacket.

"Why don't we sit down?" Matt says motioning to some benches a few feet away from us.

"Sure." I reply

I sit down next to Matt, but then Matt quickly gets up and starts to pace back and forth in front of me. Now I am really starting to get nervous.

"Matt, what's wrong?" I ask, really hoping that I am just being paranoid.

"I don't know how to say this" he replies softly, so softly in fact that it is hard to hear him.

I know can confirm my paranoia I have butterflies in my stomach so badly that I can swear that they are trying to make their way up to my throat.

"Say what?" I ask

Matt stops pacing and looks at me still standing, his face is sad and solemn, "Mimi, you and I have been together a long time." He starts; "sometimes people fall out of love."

My stomach feels like someone has just punched me really hard and I can feel hot salty tears welling up and spilling out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

"Mimi, I have fallen in love with someone else, I'm sorry." He says as he watches me.

I can't speak, I can't move. Someone else? He loves someone else? When? How did this happen? How comes I didn't pick up on this?

"Mimi, I hope we can still be friends." Matt says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

I look up into his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that for the last 5 years I have been in love with and now I hate. I quickly stand up and look him directly in the eyes.

"Friends? Friends?" I am now screaming but I don't care. " I hate you Matt, I can't believe you would do this to me! Go to hell!"

I don't even wait for his reaction, I just run as fast as I can. I don't even know where I am running to, but just away from him. I know I should go home, but I don't want to have to explain all of this to my parents, not now.

I can barely see where I am going I am running so fast and my lungs feel like they are going to burst from all the running. I am not exactly what you would call athletic, I was in much better shape in the Digiworld, you have to be when trying to outrun monsters, but now I am just trying to outrun the pain I am feeling, but it clings to me and follows me.

Suddenly I find myself across town and I just can't run anymore. My legs now feel like Jell-O. I look around and immediately recognize where I am. Right in front of Tai's apartment building. I'm not sure what brought me here, why I would run in this direction. But right now I need to talk to a friend, someone who will understand what I am going through.

I slowly walk inside making my way to the elevator, I wonder if I should have called first but I think it may be a little late for that now. I quickly push Tai's floor and watch as the elevator doors shut in front of me. I know I must look like hell but for some reason I just don't care.

I walk down the hall to Tai's door and surprisingly there is no blaring music coming from inside, this is Tai we are talking about, even his car vibrates with loud music. I take a deep breath and quickly wonder if maybe this might have been a bad idea, but then again I am quite a ways from home now so maybe I could at least get Tai to give me a ride home.

I ring the doorbell and hope Tai will be the one to answer, I would hate to give an explanation to his parents or to Kari for my appearance.

"Yeah, just a minute" I hear Tai say as I hear he footsteps coming towards the door. He swings the door open and does a double take looking at me but before he can say anything I burst into tears.

"Mimi." He mumbles "let me guess."

I nod my head as I continue to cry.

"Come on in," he says as he pulls me inside and puts his arms around me.

To be continued....

A/N~ OK, please review and let me know if I should continue this or go back to eating the 2 pints of Ben & Jerry's I picked up for comfort this afternoon, or if I should do both..:)


	2. Default Chapter Title

Dumped Part 2

By

Maki

Disclosure~ Don't own it

A/N~ OK, going on here from the first Dumped fic, for me things haven't changed, I am still dumped and I think a little sour now that it has had some time to sink in so I am sure that may come across in my fic. Enjoy. By the way, this is dedicated to Kate aka digitally obsessed, who takes great pleasure in flooding my email box with short one liners, I think we are well over to 200 mark and getting close to 250??

****************

Tai's POV

I couldn't believe it when I saw Mimi at my door I had been sitting in the living room feeling sorry for myself that Sora had dumped me and broken my heart and to be perfectly honest a bit ticked off as well that she likes someone else and how I would love to find out who this someone else is so I can kick his worthless ass. And then all of a sudden the doorbell rings and there is Mimi, her eyes bloodshot and checks tear stained and her hair was completely wind blown like she had just gotten done running the 5 mile marathon or something.

I knew the minute that I saw her that Matt had dumped her. I brought her inside and hugged her as she cried on my shoulder and the only thing I could think of saying to her was that I was sorry, but I knew that those words held little to no comfort as they had been told to me when Sora had dumped me and I had found no solace in them.

We sat on my couch for hours and I just held her and let her vent about what matt had done and not surprisingly Matt had been put on my list of people that I was gonna punch when I had my chance. I just couldn't believe him, but what really stood out the most almost in a deafening cry to be heard was that he told Mimi basically the same thing as Sora had told me. But that just couldn't be? Could it? No, that was crazy, even though it was so similar what they had both told us and even though they had both broken up with us with in a few days of each other, it just couldn't be.

When I finally felt that Mimi had calmed down a bit I offered to drive her home, much to my surprise she refused saying that she needed to walk and have some time to think. But I wouldn't hear of it, there was no way I was going to let her walk home alone at this late hour, so after I insisted she finally excepted and I drove her home.

We parted ways and I quickly went back to my place and went to bed, though I couldn't get to sleep, I was so angry and my mind was working overtime trying to find a connection between Matt and Sora but not really wanted to see the obvious and through it all my mind kept returning to Mimi and how heart broken she was, I knew that this was hard for her, I was going through the same thing myself. But with Mimi, she just seemed so fragile and I just wanted to help ease her pain. It was then that I decided that she and I could help each other, I know what you must be thinking, the old make them jealous thing, but that is not it all. Mimi and I have been friends for a long time, it is only right that we help each other through the pain that we are both going through. I had made up my mind, in the morning I would go over to her place and I would get her to go out. The fair was in town and we could go there, it would be a lot of fun and would both help us get our minds off our problems. It would be good.

Before I knew it it was the next morning and I realized that I was extremely exhausted from the night before from talking with Mimi to let my mind run wild with weird paranoid delusions and Matt and Sora and I had to laugh to myself. What was I thinking?

I quickly jumped up and thought about calling Mimi, but then knew that she would insist on staying home or make up some excuse not to go out, so I decided that I would have a better chance if I just went over there and surprised her instead. I hopped in the shower and hopped out, yes guys actually can take a 5 minute shower, unlike girls who seem to be in there half the day, I will have to remind myself to ask Kari what women do in the shower for all that time. 

I threw on some clothes, my normal attire, thank you very much, grabbed a bagel and ran out the door. I made it to Mimi's house with in ten minutes, just enough time to finish my bagel. It was 10:30 so it wasn't too early and I am sure that her parents have already left for work and that she was probably even up by now as well. I rang the doorbell and because I am such an impatient person I rang it again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I heard Mimi yelling.

When she finally opened the door I thought for sure that I would have to scrape my jaw off the floor because there she stood in nothing but a towel and for the first time I really realized what a good body she has.

"What are you doing her Tai?" She asked, obviously oblivious that I was probably drooling at the moment.

"I thought we should go out." I stammered. "I mean, out like to the fair, it's in town right now and I thought that it would be good for us to get out and have some fun, you know what I mean?" I said as fast as I could hoping that Mimi wouldn't notice that I was blushing.

Mimi just stared at me for a moment and then nodded her head, "sure sounds like fun, let's go." She said as she started to step out of her apartment.

"Ummm.. Mimi?" I asked not sure if she realized that she was only clad in a pink towel or not.

"Yeah Tai?"

"You might want to put on some clothes first." I suggested.

She looked down and began to blush heavily before running back inside and straight to her bedroom. "Come in and sit Tai, I will only be a minute." She yelled back to me, however I had already gone inside and made myself comfortable.

About 15 minutes later Mimi finally came out of her room wearing a tight pink shirt and a pair of jean cut offs; her hair neatly pulled in a ponytail. I have to say that she looked cute with clothes on too. Oh god what am I saying? I thought I should slap myself or something, there is nothing worse then two rebounders hooking up. And that is exactly what we were too, Sora dumped me, Matt dumped Mimi and right now all I was feeling was that rebound thing and I just can't do that to Mimi or to myself.

"You ready or what Tai?" Mimi asks snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah." I smile as I jump up and we head out the door. 

*********************

We had been at the fair for about 3 hours and had managed to go on the roller coaster 4 times already, I thought for sure that I would have to drag Mimi on it, but after the second time she was the one dragging me on it and we were having a blast. We were both laughing and joking, it was great. I really didn't think that I would be laughing again especially so soon after Sora had broken up with me, but here I was having a great time with a very attractive girl.

Mimi had even conned me into having our pictures done, I wasn't too thrilled about getting dressed up like a cowboy to have a black and white taken, but as soon as Mimi stepped out of the dressing room dressed as a bar maid I quickly stopped my complaining. Funny enough the pictures actually came out really cool and there were two, one for her and one for me, so we would each remember this day.

I have to say that I was also surprised at how much Mimi could put away, I thought I was a big eater, that was nothing compared to when Mimi had candy apples, cotton candy and fried bread dough. Maybe it was just her depression, I remember Kari said something about comfort food one time when she and TK had just had a fight.

Nothing could have prepared us for what was about to come though, I had finally dragged Mimi away from the food and to the Ferris wheel, one of the tallest there, I bet you could see half of the city from the top of that thing. We got our seat together and the wheel started moving slowly and then stopped so the next couple could get on. Neither Mimi or I were paying attention, we were both too busy awing at how high this thing was, when suddenly I heard a familiar laugh that froze me to the couple in front of us. Mimi heard it too.

It was Sora, there was no doubt and when I saw her, it was confirmed, she was sitting there in the seat right below us and next to her was a blonde guy and....Oh my god it's Matt. I quickly looked at Mimi who also recognized this and I saw that she was crying. I wanted to cry myself as well but I needed to be strong for Mimi, here we were both us dumped and both of betrayed by our best friends, how could life get any worse.

************************

Mimi's POV

How could this get worse? I thought my heart had had all that it could take and couldn't be broken anymore. And there I was sitting with Tai, suddenly feeling like maybe, just maybe things would be all right and then I hear it. Sora's laughter, I looked to Tai, because I thought for sure that he had heard it as well and that was confirmed as I saw he was looking at the couple below us and I immediately recognized it as Sora. But then what I saw next made me want to throw up, to scream bloody murder, to throw whatever I could, I saw the guy she was sitting next to, the one she was hold hands with, his blonde hair, blue eyes and cool attitude I could recognize a mile away.

My best friend and my now ex boyfriend were sitting just feet away from me, completely unaware that I was here, laughing and cuddling, while I felt like dying inside. I hadn't realized that I had started to cry until I felt Tai reach up and wipe away my tears. I looked over to him and saw that he was about to cry too, because for him it was the same his best friend and his now ex girlfriend. And all of a sudden I felt sick as I realized that we were trapped on the Ferris wheel with them, I didn't want either one of them to see me, I just wanted to go, to leave the fair, go home, just get away from them and I could tell Tai was thinking the same thing.

Tai looked down to the guy at the controls and started to wave his hands in the air, but the guy was busy and certainly was not paying attention to one weird guy waving his hands around twenty feet above him.

"Hey, mister!" Tai yelled, "hey, mister we want to get off this ride."

The guy looked up and nodded, "S'ok, ya have to wait till it comes around again, ya hear?"

"Yeah, I hear." Tai said then looked back at me, "it'll be ok Mimi, we'll get off this thing and go somewhere else, ok?"

"Thanks Tai." I said and tried to force a small smile of appreciation.

"I think it would be best for both of us if we can just get off this ride and away from them." Tai said firmly

I nodded trying not to look in there direction, but it was too late, they had already noticed us when Tai had started yelling that he wanted to get off.

"Tai?" Sora yelled.

"Mimi?" Matt yelled.

Tai and I looked at each other and then in back of us to where Sora and Matt were now sitting. They weren't smiling at us, in fact they looked shocked like they had been caught and in a way they had been.

"Tai, I can explain." Sora began.

"Don't even bother, Sora, what ever you have to say I don't want to hear it." Tai snapped

"Tai, you're not being fair." Sora said as she started to cry.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Fair? You wanna talk about fair? You were Tai's girlfriend and my best friend and now you are with Matt, how dare you!" I screamed.

"Oh and I see you are Miss Innocent, sitting here with Tai." Matt rebutted.

"Back off Matt, this was my idea to take Mimi out because she was upset when you broke up with her, unlike you and Sora, Mimi and I were loyal during our relationships." Tai said coldly.

I watched Matt and Sora for their expression after what Tai had said and neither one of them said a word, which just confirmed what I had thought, they just looked at us, guilt plagued their faces. I turned around and motioned for Tai to do the same and soon the Ferris wheel came to a stop and it was our chance to get off and leave.

Tai and I wasted no time and left and didn't look back. We were both so hurt and shocked that we didn't speak a word to each other, we just walked to his car in the parking lot, once there we just sat in silence.

"I can't believe Matt and Sora would do that to us." Tai said breaking the silence and speaking my own thoughts.

"Yeah I know. I feel so betrayed by both of them." I said quietly, " I don't think I will ever be able to forgive either one of them."

"Same here." Tai said as he broke down into tears.

I was startled by this, I had never seen Tai cry like this before, I knew he cried when he and Sora first broke up, I knew he loved and although I didn't actually see it, I knew he cried, he had to have.

I didn't really know what to do, so I scooted over closer to him and wrapped my arms around him and held him tight letting him cry. I cried too. We stayed like that for a long time, in his car, in the parking lot of the fair, holding each other and crying.

To be continued.....


	3. Default Chapter Title

Dumped part 3

By

Maki

Disclosure~ Don't own them.

A/N~ This is dedicated to Kate, as always. Thank you for your support and funny sense of humor. No need to kill or voodoo Charlie, he is moving to the bottom of the country, maybe I will get lucky and a hurricane will hit him...:)

******************************

Tai's POV.

It has been 2 weeks since the fair and Mimi and I have been seeing each other constantly. I have to admit that when she and I are together I don't feel alone and hurt, in fact I can honestly say that I am happy, we have fun together. We talk about everything and we talk for hours on end. For a long time I had thought of Mimi as a bit of a ditz, pretty, but still a ditz. It wasn't until all of this happened and Mimi and I were thrown together out of chance that I realized that she is so much more. She's beautiful and sweet and sincere and caring and funny and lovable and spontaneous and I could go on and on with this list.

Well this weekend I decided that Mimi and I would do something special, something fun. My parents and Kari are going on a cruise for the next two weeks and that leaves me alone for the next two weeks, and trust me I really don't mind it all, both my parents and Kari have been watching me like a hawk lately thinking I was going to snap because of Sora, maybe I would have if it hadn't been for Mimi.

My uncle owns a cabin up in the woods, it's about a 2 and half hour drive from here and I thought that Mimi and I can head up there for the weekend. Her parents won't mind, they are just happy that she is not completely devastated by what Matt did to her and they are just happy that she is getting out and having fun.

I can't wait, I think this will be a real blast, the cabin is small but there are two bedrooms and it is right on the lake, my uncle even has a boat too. The only real problem I can think of is food, it is no secret that Mimi and I can't cook, but seeing how it is only for the weekend I think it will be ok. Besides in some respects it will be like old times, like back in the Digiworld.

Today is Thursday and Mimi and I are going to go to dinner and then to the movies, it is our first real outing since the fair. The tomorrow morning we are heading off to my uncle's camp. I think it will be really good for both of us to get away and just have some fun. I'm glad that I have been with Mimi for the last couple of weeks, I don't know what I would have done without her.

*************************

Mimi's POV.

I didn't think that I could be happy after Matt dumped me and then started dating my best friend. I felt so betrayed by both of them, I still do. But lately that hasn't mattered much, I have been with Tai, and although he and are just friends it has really seemed like more, at least to me. We spend every minute together and we talk about everything, I feel like I could share my very soul with him and it would all be all right.

Matt called me the day after the fair and tried to explain "things" to me, but I told him again to go to hell. I just don't want to hear any of it from him or from Sora. I feel like the both lied to Tai and I and I just don't need friends like that.

But enough about Matt, he is so old news. Tai is so much nicer then Matt, sweeter and cuter too. Sora's loss is my gain. Tai should be here any minute, he is taking me to dinner and then to the movies, we are going to go see Scary Movie, I hear that it was really funny and Tai is dying to see it.

Tomorrow morning Tai and I are leaving for his uncle's camp up in the woods, it'll be fun, I hope. I kind of wish that we were leaving right now, instead of tomorrow, I have to say that I am really afraid of having to run into Matt and Sora again.

*****************************

Tai's POV

Well all my stuff is packed and already in the trunk of my car, I know that we are not leaving until tomorrow, but truth be told I would much rather leave tonight, I think this will be a real blast.

I am already at Mimi's house, I'm a bit early but I am sure Mimi won't mind. I do my usual two rings of the doorbell because for one I am impatient and for two, well I guess there is only that one reason.

"Hey there handsome!" Mimi says as she opens the door.

"Hey there yourself beautiful!" I say, it has been the way we have greeted each other lately, like a joke or something, but trust me, when I say it, it is no joke. Mimi looks gorgeous, she is wearing short black skirt and a pink spaghetti strapped tank top and her hair is down and framing her face, she looks stunning.

"Ready to go?" she asked smiling slyly.

"Of course, your chariot awaits you my princess." I say as I take her hand in mine and lead her out of the building.

"You have horses?" she asks seriously.

I have to stop and look at her and then I start to laugh because she is in fact serious.

"No, Mimi, my car silly!" I say between laughs.

"Oh." she says sounding a little disappointed.

By this time I was laughing so hard the tears were just streaming right down my face and I was holding my stomach.

"What!?" Mimi screamed in a high pitched giggle. "Come on what is so funny?" she asked.

I stopped laughing and looked into her wide hazel eyes, they were so intense, I felt lost in them, weak in the knees, any and all of the cliches you can think of, that is what I was thinking at that very moment and then it happened, like lightening striking my heart. I knew what I wanted with all the certainty that a man can possess I knew right then I wanted her. I wanted Mimi.

I reached out to her and pulled her close to me as she stared into my eyes and somehow from how she looked at me I knew that she would let me kiss her and that is exactly what I did, I leaned down and gently brushed my lips against hers, they were so soft and inviting. I couldn't help but want more, to want everything from her. I slowly ran my tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth willingly and allowed my tongue to enter her mouth, to explore her beautiful mouth. I never wanted it to end.

If it is possible to believe this, the pain that I had been feeling, with the loss of my relationship with Sora, was now the furthest thing from my mind. Right at that moment there were only two people in the world, Mimi and I.

We must have been kissing for quite sometime because when finally stopped to catch our breath, I looked at my watch ( I know not the most romantic thing) and I realized that there was no way would be able to get to the movies in time to make the next show, but really it didn't matter, not anymore.

I cleared my throat and Mimi looked up at me.

"Wow." she said smiling at me.

"Yeah." I agreed blushing

And then we both started laughing for a minute.

"Come on, we won't get the movie but we can still do dinner." I said taking her hand in mine and leading her to my car.

Once we were inside and buckled up, she turned to me and smiled.

"What?" I asked innocently

"You never did tell me what was so funny before." she said nudging me in my arm.

"Ow" I said mockingly, rubbing my arm.

"Oh you big baby!" she said rolling her eyes, "come on spill it!"

"First of all," I said leaning closer to her smiling, "I don't even remember what was so funny and secondly I get the feeling that you like this big baby!" I finished, Mimi looked like she was going to protest my last statement, but I didn't give her the chance, I quickly grabbed her face with my hands and drew he closer into another long kiss. When I finally pulled away, her eyes were still closed and she was smiling ear to ear.

"Yeah, I think I may, but just a little bit." she said still smiling.

"Well that's good, that gives us something to build on." I said as I winked at her. "Now, let's go get some dinner, I'm starved!"

To Be continued.....???

A/N~ ending point or do people want more. I am still suffering from my break up rejection here, I still have inspiration, if you want more, now is the time...:)


	4. Default Chapter Title

Dumped 4

By 

Maki

Disclosure~ I still own them, but how I would love to own Yamato, he is my definite favorite and oh so yummy!! :)

A/N~ not much to say here, enjoy and I hope you like it Kate

*****************************

Mimi's POV

He kissed me! He actually kissed me! I barely got any sleep last night thinking about the kisses that Tai and I had shared the night before. Replaying each moment, each time in my head over and over again.

Tai is a great kisser and somewhere in my head and yes even my heart I had been hoping that he would kiss me and now I am so glad he did. And now here we are, just the two of us, in the car and on our way to his uncle's cabin.

We got an early start that morning, a little too early for my liking, but just the same an early start and we stopped at the store so that together we could pick out food, I think it was cute. We had to find foods that were completely simplistic to make that even we could not screw up. Peanut butter and jelly baby! Any idiot can make it and that includes us! Did I just say that? Hehe, forget that last part.

We had been driving for a while and Tai chattered on and on about this and that and I was happy that our conversation never once turned to Sora or Matt, relieved. I couldn't help but looking at him and thinking how cute he was, with his wild brown hair and beautifully rich brown eyes that made me melt every time he looked at me, but I can't forget his smile, that sly grin that he gets when he looks at me, like maybe he is thinking about kissing me again or that he likes me.

******************************

Tai's POV

Finally, we're here. I am so glad. The drive was long, but not bad. Mimi and I talked a lot but mostly she listened to me talk about soccer and school and whatever else I could think of. I could tell that she was really listening to me too, she hung on my every word and that was a really good feeling, not like Sora who was too busy talking about herself all the time to care what I had to say. I had thought in the beginning that Mimi was like that, when we were in the Digiworld and Sora the opposite, but I was really wrong, or maybe people just change.

The cabin is nice with a fireplace, has real possibilities for romance. Ever since I kissed Mimi last night it is like the only thing I can think about, that and the next kiss and the one after that too. She is an awesome kisser, I thought for sure that my knees were shaking when we stopped, but I played it cool. 

I did something a little special for our first night here, this may sound silly but I can only eat so much peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, so last night before I went home after dropping off Mimi I stopped off at a restaurant and got some take out. I have it in a cooler in the back of my car along with some candles. Yeah I know I am a pretty romantic guy, but hey Mimi deserves it. She is really special.

********************************

Mimi's POV

Tai is so sweet I know he is cooking up something, as soon as we got to the cabin and unloaded, I saw some really pretty flowers and he suggested that I go and pick a bunch of them while he got my surprise ready for me. 

I begged him for details of course, but he just slyly smiled and kissed me and told me to go pick flowers. So I mock pouted and went on my way. The flowers were so pretty that I picked two hand fulls while I walked around the camp. I took my time to give Tai enough time to do what ever it was he was doing, but curiosity was killing me. Finally though he came outside and said it was ok to come in. 

When I walked inside the cabin I wanted to cry it was so stunning, the table was set with two plates of food, Chinese my favorite and candles were every where I looked. I was speechless, it was so romantic.

"So you like it?" Tai asked

"Yes." I breathed. "I love it."

"Well then my lady, allow me to show you to your seat." He said as he led me over to a chair and pulled it out for me. The he quickly ran off to the kitchen and came right back with a towel draped over his arm.

"We have a lovely vintage coca-cola, a 2000 I believe, a very good year." Tai said in a French accent.

I laughed, "sounds great." I said

He opened the bottle of soda and poured us each a glass and then took his seat, raising his cup to the middle of the table.

"May I propose a toast fair Mimi." He said smiling.

"Please do." I said raising my glass to his.

"May you and I have many more evenings like this, evenings filled with happiness, joy, laughter and love."

"Cheers" I said clicking his glass to mine. We both drank and then began to eat our food. I have to say I was very impressed with his fore thought and planning for this.

********************

Tai's POV

It was all perfect, Mimi loved it and we had a great dinner. We laughed and talked and I must have stared a few times, she is just so beautiful and the way the candle light played against her face I was completely mesmerized with her.

After we finished I quickly told her to stay seated while I cleaned up, she said she would help but I insisted saying that it would only take me a minute or two and that after I had another surprise for her. I quickly cleaned off the table practically throwing the dishes and left overs in the kitchen and then ran back out to where she sat. I took her hand without a word and lead her to the couch and motioned for her to sit down.

"Close your eyes." I directed and then ran over to my duffel bag while she put her hands over her eyes.

"What are you doing Tai?" She asked, I could tell the suspense was hard for her.

"You'll see." I said as I retrieved a small white box from my bag. It was a simple box with a red satin ribbon tied around it. I walked back over to the couch and sat down next to her, holding the box in my hand in front of her face.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." 

Mimi removed her slender hands slowly and looked at the box inches away from her face.

"What...What is this?" She asked smiling.

"It's a gift."

She gently took the small box from my hands. "Tai." she breathed. "You didn't have to get me a gift." she said as her eyes welled up with tears, which I knew were from happiness.

I tenderly wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye, "I know I didn't have to Mimi. But I wanted to. You are such a special person, to me. I wanted to get you something to show you how I feel."

"I don't know what to say." she whispered.

I smiled, "then don't say anything, just open it."

She smiled as she quickly undid the ribbon and opened the box. She gasped as she took out a delicate gold necklace with a small gold rose hanging from the end of it.

"It's beautiful!" she said as she began to hug and kiss me heatedly. Something I welcomed happily.

"You like it then." I said in between kisses

"Like it? Tai I love it!"

"Good." I smiled, "then let me help you put it on." I said as I took the necklace from her fingers and placed it around her neck. My hands brushed the skin of her neck and just from the touch it felt like satin. After I finished clasping it I looked into her big hazel eyes that seem to stare back at me longingly.

"Tai, I think this is the start of something really wonderful." she whispered

"I know it is." I replied as I leaned in to kiss her.

Our kisses were hungry and wanting and they continued for a long time until I realized where we might be heading with this. I forced myself to stop even though I really didn't want to. When I did she looked up at me confused.

"Mimi, maybe we should stop." I said

"Why?" she asked.

"Well... Um... I don't want to move to fast for you I guess." I replied.

She smiled as she leaned closer to me, "this is moving along just fine and I don't want to stop."

Before I could say another word she began kissing me again. I couldn't resist now, I wanted her so much. I began to kiss her back feverishly, passionately. Leisurely caressing her supple skin, soaking up every curve to her body.

That was the first time we made love, it was the most incredible experience of my life. (A/N~ sorry folks, no hentai in my fics..:))

The End.

Epilogue~ Mimi and Tai continued going out through high school and they even attended the same college, where Mimi majored in fashion and Tai human services on his soccer scholarship. Their last year of college Tai proposed to Mimi and she excepted and they were married a year after they graduated. Tai is now a soccer star and Mimi owns her own store where she sells fashions of her own creation. They plan on having a family when their lives settle down.

Izzy found another girlfriend on America Online and flew to New York to meet her, they instantly fell in love and she moved back to Japan with him where they are now happily married with their first child on the way.

Joe is now a doctor, one of the best in Japan, but unfortunately he is still single but he is looking into placing an ad in the classifieds.

Sora and Matt broke up two months after they started going out after finding out that they really didn't like each other after all. Matt moved on and is now in a band, which is doing well, he has a lot of groupies and it has been rumored that he is now dating Christina Ricci who stared in The Adams Family as Wednesday.

Sora went on to finish high school and then settled on running her mother's flower shop. She has dated some but after her car accident 2 years after high school that left her horribly scared, she just wasn't as popular with them men anymore. (Please don't kill me for that one and there you go Kate...:))

A/N~ Well there it is I hope you all liked it and found it to be a good fic. Review if you get a chance and thank you for reading!


End file.
